Forum:Tesshu Uchiha
Questions 1. Please indicate how your character survived the Uchiha massacred below. Be detailed. This is an extremely important question that we take into consideration. : From time to time monks and ninja monks from the Fire Temple would often pass through Konoha either doing their pilgrim or collecting some supplies. It was an year before the massacre that Tesshu met a monk named Chūkaku in the market place. Being a curious child he started to asks questions to the elder monk. After a few moments the monk offered the young Uchiha that if he wishes to learn more the monk could teach him a few lessons at the Fire Temple, but he would need his parents permission. With his parents being prideful Uchiha's except the mother since she was non-Uchiha, it was hard for them to decide. On one hand their son could learn many important things and could become stronger, On another hand they will risk their son being possibly kidnapped or injured outside of the village walls. Finally they gave in and allowed Tesshu to leave the village and have lessons with the monk. So throughout the year Tesshu would leave for an week at the Fire Temple for teachings and learned a bit of Kenjutsu. He was on his third day at the Temple when the massacre occur back home, even though he did not know what happen there were periods during the day were he would stare into the distance where Konoha was. When night came a few ROOT ANBU came to the temple, they were few of many that Danzo sent out of Konoha and make sure there were not any Uchiha in the land of fire. When they reached the Iron Gate they met an monk guard. The ROOT demanded him to tell them if there any Uchiha in the Fire Temple. The monk reply saying there aren't any Uchiha in the temple. Knowing that monks are honest they left to search in the next area. What they did not know was that the monk said there weren't any Uchiha IN the temple. Tesshu was on a mountain summit east of the temple with Chūkaku who was currently teaching him how to read omens in the stars. Two days later the news arrived to the Temple, which cause Tesshu to be greatly shocked and sadden by this. But his teachings made the mourning less painful, because there are many things worth living for in this world. Much to his pleasure the monks allowed him to take shelter in the Temple because they had a liking towards him when he comes during his week long teachings. But Chūkaku knew it won't last long for the young Uchiha so he sent Tesshu off on a pilgrim. That way there is a less chance that Tesshu would be found. 2. Is your character from Konoha? Another village? A missing-nin? Detail below which of these best fits your character. If from another village or a missing ninja, please explain below how this came to be. Again, like the first question, be extremely detailed in this portion. It is very important to our decision. : ' He is on a pilgrim known as the Elemental Chakra Cycle, where a monk travel to one land to the next depending on the cycle. That means Tesshu would travel to Sunagakure, then to Kumogakure, Then to Iwagakure, then to Kirigakure, then back to Konogakure and start the cycle again. This way the monk will learn the many views of life that varies with each village. Another good thing about this journey is that it provides Tesshu an learning experience, including a opportunity to learn techniques. ' 3. Does your character have any familial relation to Madara Uchiha besides just being an Uchiha? If not, simply say "No". If yes, explain the relation and how it came to be. : ' Yes, Tesshu is a direct descendant of Madara's children. Tesshu was born into Madara's Great-Grandson, by the name of Arashi Uchiha, and another woman, of non-Uchiha descent. The most noticeable trait that Tesshus gained from Madara is his skill in Kenjutsu. ' 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved. What you do with them? How will you improve or utilize them in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : I am planning of having him start at the bottom and work the way up by writing fanfics and role playing. He will gain the Sharingan but I doubt he will get the Mangekyō Sharingan. But It can change as he grows. I would have him as an wandering monk of sorts and learn things as he goes from place to place. Madara Kenjutsu trait would be passed down on to him but he won't join any swordsmen org since he likes to travel. --Tesshu6 (talk) 02:22, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision ~~ La Cherise (Bourreau) -|- (Cerise Comité) 16:56, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Category:Uchiha Applications